


The Tale of B.B.Wolf and Little Red

by BrutusDeagon



Category: Furry (Fandom), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Changing Relationships, F/M, Romance, superhero and supervillain rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutusDeagon/pseuds/BrutusDeagon
Summary: From their first meeting these two fought against each other. one a pillar of justice, the other consumed by a curse of vengeance. Will they find a way to find true happiness in the middle of the war they have sparked? Or will it consume them both? Love is a fuel that fires conflict and passion both and these two know that only true love and death can stop any curse.
Relationships: BBWolf/Little Red
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	1. prologue first fated meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is my bbwolf and little red stories but I'm going to fill in holes in the story and flesh it out so it makes more sense. they were always an experiment after all and I do like them, so I am just going to work on these till it's coherent.

Wallace Furbourne, mink CEO of MCC, paced in his office nervously. The bodyguards he’d hired patrolled the floor of the building and were watching the cameras with diligence. Fluorescent lights overhead kept the shadows of midnight at bay. He looked out the window at his car in the lot that was lit by similar lights. Those lights went out. 

His gasp of fear was noted by the head guard, a wolf holding a shotgun. “What’s wrong, boss?”

Wallace looked over at him and murmured, “He’s here.”

“Shit.” The wolf called in to his mammals demanding they report in immediately.

Three mammals never called in. The radio started playing a tune recognized as the calling card of Black Iron. The tune began as a happy little ditty before a hoarse, guttural, death metal scream cut it off and every light on the buildings top floor began flickering and going out for a couple seconds. Mr. Furbourne screamed as a tiger was thrown out one of the windows of the twenty story building. He caught a flash of black metal armor during one of the muzzle flashes of his guards weapons discharging before that guard and his weapon were silenced forever.

“Please, I tried to pay them back but the Feds found out what I was up to. It wasn’t my fault!” 

The pleading carried on as the blood covered armored form dispatched each and every guard with ease. Soon there was only Wallace and Black Iron. The lead guard lay nearby, his eyes blinking in surprise at his arms that were a good five feet away. 

“I know you won’t care if I offer you money to spare me so I won’t. Instead I want you to kill those who hired you. Please. They will kill my family for my mistakes if you don’t take this job.”

“I’m listening.” the deep voice growled at his target.

Black Iron towered over Wallace by a good four feet and easily over a hundred pounds heavier. Near as the mink could tell the killer was a wolf encased in blood slicked black metal. He couldn’t even see eye holes in the menacing helmet. Furbourne swallowed his fear and hefted a briefcase onto his desk. The fearful small predator pressed the clasps and opened it to show, the mammal that was going to kill him, it’s contents. Easily over a million dollars in hundreds was within. 

“Is this enough?” his voice trembled as he asked.

The reply was in his ear and was the last thing he ever heard. “They will know fear before they die.” 

His body was found by his assistant early the next morning. The face of her boss looked funny with his head at that odd angle.  
…

The assassin called Black Iron showed up at his clients home. The Cartel jaguar Eduardo Spotez never saw him enter but noticed his presence.

“Hierro Negro, is it done?” The large cat asked.

The deep voice echoed out of the black helm. “I wouldn’t be here otherwise. I brought this picture to prove it so you can pay me now.” The armored wolf pawed over a polaroid of the broken body of Wallace Furbourne.

“I thought I would see it on the news,” Eduardo asked, looking confused as he looked at the photo.

“He said something I found interesting. That you would have his family killed for his mistakes. I hope you weren’t going to hire some lesser assassin.” 

“No, of course not. I just was going to ask if you wanted to handle it tonight for a nice bonus contract.” The gangster sneered. 

“I am pleased you would think I would sink that low. Just one little problem. He paid me already.” 

The lights died as one. Eduardo being a jaguar should have been able to see the killer in the dark but he was nowhere. The voices of his cats were calling out, first in frustration, then in confusion as music began playing from all their phones. 

…

Little Red soared high above the city, her wings of flame holding her aloft as she listened and watched for trouble. The killings the past two nights had been brutal and she didn’t want to find another massacre. This guy had to have powers, like her. The bullets flattened by impact in the center of the room had no other explanation. 

Something on a rooftop caught her eye. A dark form that did not reflect light. Her eyes barely caught sight of it. It was like a hole where light went to die. 

There he is.

Black Iron looked out over the city. He sighed, depressed. There was no need to keep doing this job. His accounts were safely laundered within his legitimate business and he had a child to care for so why was he still doing this? The magic medallion against his fur beneath the armor pulsed and he felt a tug from off the building. A brief thought of jumping crossed his mind until he saw the flying mammal that looked like a bird of flame. 

What?!

Red landed across the rooftop from him gracefully ending her flight and the magic that sustained it the moment her feet alighted on the solid rooftop. 

“You are the one who killed Mister Furbourne.” The feminine voice stated flatly with no hint of question in it.

“And the one who ordered it, yes.” He admitted. “Who are you? How are you able to fly encased in fire?”

“I could ask you something similar and I bet we both would answer the same.” She said with a hint of a chuckle. “They call me Little Red.”

“So you have one too?” He asked before manners reminded him to return the introduction. “I’m called Black Iron.”

A nod from her confirmed his suspicion that they each possessed a magic medallion that was the source of their power. 

“You need to turn yourself in.” 

“No I really don’t. See I saved the fools family from the cartel. If he hadn’t stolen from the cartel in the first place he wouldn’t be dead. Now his family is safe from both.”

“Who lives and who dies isn’t up to you Mr. Iron.” 

“It's a job. One that pays well and I am very good at it.” he shrugged before continuing, “One I hate, but it won’t let me stop.”

He started walking towards the heroine as he spoke. She threw a fireball directly into his face as he began running straight at her. It’s light burned out quickly but it blinded him long enough for her to take to the air once more. The long cloak spread out like wings and ignited, taking her into the sky a second before the metal wolf crashed into the wall behind where she stood.  
As the dust cleared Red saw that this Black Iron had vanished into the shadows.


	2. Flames of Justice

Finding it had been an accident of fate. That’s what she told herself anyway. The clasp for an old riding cloak that had long since disintegrated but the metal was still pristine and it’s delicate scrollwork etching would aid in the illusion of her costume. She hated being around crowds but this renaissance faire was for her youngest’s school. Exceptions had to be made. She had sewed it to a blue cape as a brooch and left it for the next day. By the next morning the cape was red. At first she had thought one of her daughters had pulled a prank on her but dismissed it as the red color seemed to go with it better anyway. 

Nobody expected that guy to attack the school. That he would try to hurt children was something every parent there hoped wouldn’t happen. The first shot ended the security guard’s life. The second missed it’s intended target and went through a tent and into her chest. Sandy stared at the burning hole in her blouse and nearly fainted at the burning sensation that flooded through her entire body. The kids that had been in her tent for the tarot readings fled with the first shot so nobody was around to see her body ignite and the tent burn away. 

She marched in the shooter’s direction not knowing what was happening or why she wasn’t running away. The mammal was a bull with a large semi-automatic weapon. He stared in disbelief at the burning female.

“What the hell?” he murmured.

A voice that was half hers answered but it hissed and popped as she spoke without any control over her own mouth. “The murder of innocents shall be punished with the eternal flame.”

Her paws rose up to shoulder level and a stream of fire engulfed the criminal. She passed out and the flames vanished. Nobody saw what had happened. 

…

Sandy Stills awoke in the hospital with her head ringing. She was still wearing her own clothes so she figured that they were only making sure she was alright. 

What the hell happened? She thought.

And suddenly an answer popped into her head. The clasp of her cloak was more than just some pretty object. It was a talisman giving the user control over the element of fire. It had taken action to protect it’s new user when her life was threatened. 

After that day she took up the mantle of Little Red to spread the flames of justice.


	3. Shadows of vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with writing something that hadn't been seen before for this. how black iron got his powers isn't the usual way. theres elements similar to other tales all woven into this small chapter. eventually I will answer the question of where these objects came from. not now but eventually.

Brutus was a nerd before he found it. He was a nerd after too, but at least he was something more in addition to it. The wolf had become a shadow of death itself. An armored demon that spilt blood for those who could pay for it. Brutus, however, did not choose this fate, he just could not stop the magic from taking control of his body and causing pain and death. It controlled his choices but not his personality. The words were his.

That first meeting with the hero Little Red had piqued his interest even though he was married. The tiny heroine was fierce and powerful. It sparked his memory as to that first day of his cursed existence. 

…

Brutus had begun work at the museum in it’s archives a week or so before and was busy going through some newly arrived pieces dated as far back as the early Roman Empire. It was late and the back office was dark except for his small work area. A noise caught his attention and he tried to follow it to its source. A janitor turned the corner and waved before going about his work. The wolf went back to his own work thinking that the darkness was getting to him. A shadow moved out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head but there was nothing there. 

“I am getting jumpy being here so late.” He said aloud as though to reassure himself.

More noises and shadows caught his attention several times through the next hour. From creaking noises to whispered voices. Finally he got fed up and went to check in with the night guard on duty. The lion was new but came highly recommended as a retired police officer. A smell reached his nose before he saw it.  _ Blood. _ The guard lie dead in his chair at the security desk. His throat had been sliced open by a sharp object, either a knife or claws. With a glance he saw the shattered screen of the felines phone and he knew the landline would be cut as well.

_ SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!  _ He thought as he ran back to his office where he had left his phone. 

_ Puff. _ The noise was so small he would have missed it if not for the pain it caused. He had been shot. Just under the left side of his ribcage. Brutus knew this was it he was going to die when he stumbled through into his office and heard the whispers again. It was coming from the open crate next to his desk. Right on top was the next item he was going to archive. A piece with Egyptian hieroglyphics and Roman words on one round medallion like object. His blood covered paw picked it up and suddenly he could hear the voice clearly. 

_ Feed me what I want and I will save you. _

“Please anything, just don’t let me die.”

_ Wish granted fool. _

With those words the shadows deepened and solidified around him covering him in the black metal body that he would inhabit every night for years. Black Iron formed that night and spilled the blood of every thief in the museum. It healed Brutus as it promised, but it took his nights for its hunger for vengeance. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Brutus stared at the jagged scars on his torso. All that remains of the injury that had changed his fate. No longer would he haunt the night as a monster. He picked up his shirt and put it on covering the blemish on his once perfect pelt. His new female waited for him downstairs and he shouldn't keep her waiting. Stopping at the door to snag his moon necklace and a mohagany box that contained his Valentines gift for Sandy. A white gold necklace made in the shape of a Viking knot. Without a doubt he was giving her two knots tonight. Smirking at the thought he hurried down to where she sat on the couch waiting for him so they could start a binge watching session. 

"Is that?" She said pointing at his necklace. Or rather the new stone setting it sat in. 

"Thought I would keep what was left as a momento." He said answering the unfinished question. 

The night continued as planned after that. Dinner and movies snuggling on the couch followed by intense riding of his lap when she opened the box. 

After, his dreams went back years to when they had met.


End file.
